


Who Walks Free

by Kat_Greenleaf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad sad sad, bye bye steve, bye bye tony, don't read if you don't like sad, it's sad, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Greenleaf/pseuds/Kat_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them must die for the other to live. But it isn't that simple, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Walks Free

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the tags, which is a habit you should get into, this is SAD SAD SAD. You'll probably hate me for writing this, but it's late, I'm tired, and I've been depressed all week. This is the result of emotions and a prompt that my angry brain just couldn't ignore. Have fun.

The cell was old, and cold, and moldy, and just so gross. Steve sat in the corner with Tony, keeping the smaller man warm.

"Tony, they'll be back any moment and demand our answer," Steve reminded him, weakly.

"I'm not letting you go, Steve. The people need you," Tony answered stubbornly, holding Steve tighter.

"Tony, stop. I...." He sighed. "I think it should be me."

"Steve I can't...."

"I've lost too many people, I can't lose you, too," Steve blurted.

Tony stared up at his lover, "Steve...."

"You have the team. You have other people that care about you. Tony, I don't know how many people you've lost besides your parents, but I...." He couldn't finish the sentence. He'd lost both his parents. He lost his only friend in the world, and then got a different man back. Peggy just died. He'd woken up in a different time, leaving everyone he'd known behind. He didn't even belong in this century. "I couldn't handle losing someone else."

Tony pulled Steve down for a kiss, then said, "Rock, paper, scissors for it?"

A small, sad chuckle left his lips, "Sure."

1, 2, 3, shoot. Tony paper, Steve scissors.

"Best two out of three."

1, 2, 3, shoot. Tony rock, Steve paper.

"Goddammit, Steve."

"You never beat me at this game, Tony."

"I was hoping that now would be the exception."

Steve smiled sadly and kissed Tony again, and again. He'd make the most of their privacy while they had it. It wasn't enough time. They pulled away quickly as the door unlocked and opened.

The Hydra agents stalked in and pointed their weapons at the pair. The shortest one spoke first.

"Which one of you takes the walk to death?"

Steve took a deep breath and stood up. The agent grinned.

"Herr Schmidt will be glad to hear about this. It is a shame he cannot be here to see it."

They marched Steve down the hallway, dragging Tony along. They took the men outside into the cold and stood Steve at the edge of the cliff. Tony was held back, just to watch.

Steve faced the horizon. The sun was coming up, making the sky turn red. He took a deep breath and deliberately didn't look down, focusing his eyes on the clouds.

"Any final words, Captain Rogers?"

He raised his voice, so everyone could hear. "I love you, Tony."

The gunshot rang out. Steve barely registered the feel of a bullet through his skull before everything went black and his limp body fell from the cliff.

It took all of Tony's energy not to scream when he saw the blood spatter on the snow and Steve fall over the edge. A package was shoved into his hands before the agents started to head back into the facility. He stared at the spot Steve had been standing. The package - food - crinkled in his hands as he walked to the edge. He couldn't see Steve's body. But he might if he survived the fall.

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to the question that is the title; no one, really. 
> 
> I need to start having happier life experiences so I can focus on writing my happier stories.


End file.
